Followed
by anubisluv16
Summary: Ever since Eddie stopped Ra from destroying the world, everyone thought everything would be back to normal. But what happens when Sibuna feels like they are being 'followed' by a mysterious person never known? Third Genre is Romance.
1. Prologue

**HI! This is kind of my first time writing a fanfiction story, so I'm doing this thing for all you House of Anubis fans. Anyways...I'm doing a little series that I think you will enjoy which takes place after the Touchstone of Ra, but Cassie, Dexter and Erin don't show up. That's about it. I really hope you guys LOVE LOVE LOOOOOOOOVVVVEEE THIS! Enjoy:)**

**I Do Not Own House of Anubis!**

* * *

(A Few Days Ago)

-No One's P.O.V-

_Dark _and _Empty._

Those are the only words you can use to describe Frobisher Boarding School. Well...of course it was a clear night and it was about 9:30 in the morning and there was a full moon...But this night was different then any other night. The wind was silent, the trees were still. Everything was so...

Quiet.

It was so quiet, you could hear crickets out there. There was only one person walking on the road trying to get back home. He was on the phone with someone going on the sidewalk this time.

"I'll be there. I just have to take a few more turns then I'll be back home", the guy said into his phone.

He lived at Horus House so he took a left to where Isis was and then headed towards Anubis to make a right.

"I have my homework done. If you want to you can...", he stopped dead in his tracks when something caught him off guard.

Right where Anubis House was, there was a figure that was all black...facing him.

"I'll call you back...", the boy said as he hung up his phone.

He walked over to it. It was hard to describe the figure though. It looked like it had the shape of a body, but when he was walking up to the figure, it wasn't moving. Either it was an object he was walking up to or an actual person.

"Hello, do you know where you are?", the boy asked. "You seem kind of lost".

_Silence..._

"Umm...do you live here?" the boy asked.

After another second of silence. he thought he was just talking to a trashcan or something else, but after those few seconds...there was breathing. The breathing was so loud it made him stand back a bit and it could've made the entire school wake up. He knew this was definitely a person. This breathing was so powerful like...it was related to something.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked.

After another second of silence went by, something unexpected happened...

The boy was punched in the face and kicked in the gut sending him to the ground! He was horrified!

"Now you listen up", the person said. The voice was hidden in a low, deep and creepy voice so no one could recognize it.

"Look. Are you sure you don't need-"

"SHUT UP! Now you better listen and do what I say or you will be at risk of losing your life!", the person yelled.

He or she then pulled out a gun on their side waist and pointed it to the horrified boy.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

The boy then got himself up and swung his fist at the persons face and punched them in the stomach, causing them to go unconscious. He then ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He thought that he had knocked the mysterious person down pretty hard and thought there would be enough time to go to the police and as the boy ran...

...the person's fingers moved and picked up their gun...

* * *

After a few minutes, the boy came back with a male and female named Officer Paul and Officer Jade. The boy lead them to where the person attacked him.

"I was just walking back to Horus House, but then that person attacked me after I asked if he or she knew where they were. I don't know who it was though", the boy stated.

"Yes. Where did this take place and is he or she still here?", Officer Paul asked.

"Right here and yes the person's still...", the boy looked to see that the person was gone.

"They were here. I'm telling the truth! I know it! They were also holding a gun", the guy added.

"We believe you. We'll just get more information on him or her and try to track down who it is. But they could be extremely violent so I would watch out if I were you. So if you see him or her again, give us a call", Officer Jade instructed.

The boy nodded.

The police guards then went back to their police cars while the boy ran back to Horus House. Right when he took off, something was at the entrance of the Boarding School...

The person in all black...standing there saying...

_I may not have gotten answers, but I'll find the Osirian._

* * *

**Who is this person? Why do you think he or she wants Eddie if he's not the Osirian anymore?**

**There's your prologue everyone! I hope you guys liked it! By the way, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm anubisluv16! HUUUUGGEE HOUSE OF ANUBIS FAN! I'm not sure how long this story is going to be so we'll just have to find out. BTW if any of you ask, YES, THERE WILL BE PEDDIE! And...that's it! I hope you guys will love this story later on.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GOODBYE!**

**SIBUNA:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**HEY! I'm in the living room watching a movie with my whole family, but I'm not even paying attention to it. So I figured I couldn't leave you guys hanging! I'm updating this chapter just for you guys!**

**So Let's Get Reading! :)**

**I DON"T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! UUGGHHH!**

* * *

-Eddie's POV-

"Wow Spencer is really losing it!", Joy exclaimed.

"I know, she's so crazy she could fit into a zombie show!", Alfie added.

It's Saturday evening at Anubis House and it's supposed to be rainy all night and continue all day tomorrow. Ugh! Though it's not that bad, cause all of us are watching a "Pretty Little Liars" marathon. Every single girl in here is a total fan and they had to force every single boy to watch it with them. Everybody(excluding KT cause she's video chatting with someone) is seated in different ways. Alfie and Willow took up one of the couches because of all the popcorn bowls they have, Fabian and Mara are on the floor, Joy is on Jerome's lab on one side of the other couch and I have my arm around Patricia on the other end.

"Hey do you guys remember that part where Aria found out that-"

"WILLOW DON"T SPOIL IT!", Alfie interrupted.

"You haven't even seen much of it. You don't even know who A is", Willow said making a good point.

"I know but still."

Uh, hello? I'm trying to hear!

"Does anybody know why they call this popcorn?", Patricia asked trying to change the topic. I can tell she probably didn't want to watch the show anymore.

"Maybe because the corn pops into popcorn?", I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah but why do they call it corn?"

Huh. I never thought of thinking about that before. I actually do have other questions though. Why are blueberries called blueberries if some are purple? How in the world is there something called pink lemonade? Who invented chocolate and how does it taste so good?

"Maybe people back then had a last minute decision to name what it should be called and they thought of thorn", Jerome guessed.

We all gave him glares.

"It rhymes with corn!"

"Well, actually we know", Mara said pointing to her and Fabian.

"Yeah. No body actually invented corn, people back in the early ages farmed plants and they found-"

"UUUGGGHH!", everybody shouted as Fabian started explaining.

As we were back to watching "Pretty Little Liars", we got to a part where Spencer has another flashback.

"Okay, the flashbacks creep me out the most", Patricia stated.

Yacker did look like she was going to freak out any minute. So I pulled her closer to me and I kissed her forehead.

"It'll be over soon", I whispered into her ear. I could tell Alfie and Jerome were about to puke. While we're still watching, Victor walks in the room.

"You brats better not have to much fun. You guys go to bed in thirty minutes. So don't be late for curfew or there will be consequences", Victor hisses.

Once he left the room I focused my attention back on the show. While watching, Patricia lay her head on my shoulder and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Seriously though why is corn called corn?", Patricia asks again.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

-KT's POV-

"I know. Alfie is so hilarious! One time, him and Jerome pulled an insane prank on all the girls! They but a whole bottle of syrup in their hair and they all couldn't get the syrup out for a whole week!", I said while laughing hysterically.

"Wow. That really is hilarious!", another girl said.

I really wanted to watch "Pretty Little Liars" with everyone downstairs, but I also wanted to talk to one of my best friends that I haven't seen in a while since I moved here. Her name is Monica and she lives back in my state. She really changed. She has long brown hair and brown eyes with beautiful tan skin and she lost her glasses!

"So what about other people...like Eddie! Is he hot?", Monica asked.

"Yep. But if you meet him, don't give him a hug in front of his girlfriend Patricia. She'll be furious", I said.

We both started to crack up. I forgot that I used to laugh this hard! I wish that I could see her in person.

"So about Eddie. Is there anything else I should know about him?", she asked.

"Well...Oh he's roommates with this guy named Fabian, he's sort of a bad boy, he's the son of the principle here-"

"Wait...did you say he's the son of the principle, at the boarding school?"

Oops...

"Sorry! I think Eddie might get a little mad if I told anybody outside the house."

"That's okay. I think I need to go anyway", she reminded.

"Are you sure? I feel really bad I blurted that out", I said apologizing.

"Hey. No hard feelings. Everyone makes mistakes", she says.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye", I say as I push the button to turn off the video chat. I take the laptop so I can put it on my desk.

You really have no idea how darn amazing she is. She would get along great with about everybody here. Man, I wish her and my other friends were here right now to see how I'm doing. Okay now I want to go downstairs.

I take my laptop and put it on the desk and charge it. Then I head out the door to go downstairs.

Wait...I need my phone.

I quickly head over to my table near my bed and get my phone. But as I'm about to head to my door, something catches my eye...

I look out my window and see something.

As it's raining, I see a black looking figure in the distance of Anubis House...staring at me...

* * *

**OMG! what is that in the distance? Is it the same person who attacked the other person in the prologue? I hope you guys liked the Peddie in there! Don't worry, there WILL be more!:)**

**Hey! Sorry if the chapter was short for some of you guys. I feel like I have to plan stuff out before writing new chapters. That's kind of why this update was kind of late. I love writing for you guys though, so remember that I will always think about my stories! Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Sibuna and Goodnight:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**H****i again! I honestly have nothing to say except, stop reading this and start reading my next chapter! **

**Enjoy:)**

**I Do Not Own House of Anubis...I WISH I DID THOUGH!**

* * *

-KT's POV-

_Oh my God..._

Who is that!?

I could tell right off the bat it was a person because of the body but I couldn't tell if it's a he or a she, but it looks super freaky...is it pointing at me?

The person then puts his finger down and then reaches to his waist and pulls out a gun. He points at me again with the gun in his hand.

I quickly close the blinds before it can shoot me.

What's going on?

* * *

-Eddie's POV-

"I bet fifty dollars that this is a chocolate muffin!" I say.

"Really? Then why do the circles look bluish purple?" Patricia asks.

Yacker and I are having a bet on what the muffins taste like. Right when we were done with the TV, Patricia and I wanted a snack before bed and of course she wants to prove she knows her flavors.

"Hey. Has anyone heard from KT?" Fabian asks.

"She's still upstairs I think", Patricia reminds him.

That then brings a question into my mind. How long has KT been upstairs? She told us right after she's done she would comeback down and watch the last few minutes. Meh. She probably broke into tears cause she misses some people. I can't blame her though. I know how that feels.

As I'm thinking about KT, Patricia gives herself one muffin and hands me another and I put my fifty dollars between us. As we taste the muffin...

_DANG IT!_

Patricia smiles and slowly slides the dollar off the table and waves it in the air.

"I win", she says with an evil smile on her face.

As I try to grab the dollar out of her hands, KT comes walking into the room. She doesn't look like herself, Her skin is pale, her breathing is hesitant and she's staring at me like something happened.

"Guys did any of you see what just happened?", KT asks with her voice cracking.

"No. Why is someone in trouble?', I ask.

The only move she makes is taking a seat on the couch. I can tell she's about to tell her story.

"I was in my room video chatting. I was about to go downstairs and I had to get my phone from my table. I walked over to it and when I looked out my window...there was...was...this figure and I found out it was a person later on", KT said trying to remain calm.

Is someone stalking KT? I'm not sure how to put this in words.

"That's not all I have to tell you guys."

Oh no. There's more?

"After a few seconds the guy started pointing at me. After that...he pulled out a gun and tried to shoot me."

Oh My God. Why would someone do this to her!? She or all of us couldn't have possibly did something to someone to cause this did we? KT then started breaking down into tears. Patricia rushes to her side and tries to comfort her while Fabian and I stand there in shock.

"Did you get to find out who the person was? What he or she looked like? Boy or girl? Tall or short? White or black?", Fabian keeps asking.

"I don't know anything! All I know is that they were wearing all black clothing and they have a gun", KT concluded.

"IT IS TEN O' CLOCK!", Victor chimes.

"I'll talk to you later in the morning", I said to her while patting her shoulder.

I have no idea what to think, but all I know is one thing. Whoever is doing this to KT is not going down without a fight...and I mean it!

* * *

-Patricia's POV-

I feel bad for KT. She doesn't deserve this at all.

I know you did not expect me to say that, but ever since we graduated, KT and I have become closer than ever. We might even be best friends. That's a new one isn't it?

Right now it's about 7:30 early in the morning and I'm taking a walk to clear things in my mind. You might have not expected that either, but I do this for a reason. Some stuff I'm focusing on is obviously KT. Right now I have no idea what to do but to protect her at this point. I'm also thinking about Eddie and I. Who knows what the future lies ahead of us? We haven't discussed colleges yet, but I might want to possibly go back to America with him again, just to give him another chance after...you know what.

As I'm clearing my head on thinking about random stuff...SNAP!

What was that? I probably just stepped on a twig. I continue walking in complete silence.

Now where was I? Oh right, By the way did I tell you about Eddie's mom? She's really sweet and can be a bit crazy, plus New York is an amazing state. I would like to- SNAP!

...Okay what is going on! I take the time to look behind me, but no one is there. I decide to pick up my speed and walk back to Anubis House. Before I could even think about running, I was too late.

A pair of arms grabbed me and started choking me. I could barley breathe and I collapsed on the floor gasping for breath.

"Young lady I need you to tell me everything you know about something called the Osirian", the voice said.

Hold on... Is he referring to Eddie!? How does he or she even know about the Osirian?

As I try to escape from this person who's literally beating me up, it pulls out his or her gun. I start feeling something wet fall down my cheeks.

"If you don't tell me anything, looks like your life will be over soon enough", the voice says again.

I'm too afraid to focus on the voice before, plus they were covered in black. But I remember my mom and dad put me in self defense class when I was twelve. So I elbowed him or her in the stomach making then drop to the floor groaning in pain. I then run as fast as my feet can carry me back to Anubis House. It's weird, KT was also threatened by someone almost like my it hit me...

Is this the person KT's talking about?

* * *

**Well, was it the person KT has been talking about? How do you think the others will react when they found out Patricia's also been harmed.**

**So I hope you guys liked it! Sorry the opening disclaimer was short. I just had nothing to say...Cookie...sorry. Usually when I feel there is something awkward going on, I say something random...Scarfs...see what I mean? I know, I'm a weird person. So in that case, PLEASE REVIEW! I know I said that a lot but I might need some ideas to make my chapters more awesome! **

**Thanks for Reading:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**What's up my peepz!? I'm in a very happy mood right now! One is that I might be able to go and see Muppets Most Wanted or Divergent with my friend next weekend! If any of you guys seen it before, I hope you guys liked it! Before you start reading this chapter, I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews you guys posted. I really appreciate it! Anyways, here's the next chapter of Followed!**

**I Do Not Own House of Anubis...Sorry I keep saying that a thousand times.**

* * *

-KT's POV-

Mara and I just walked into the living room.

"I don't know. I think that "The Awkward Moment is a bit over rated", I said.

"But Zac Efron is sooooo hot!", Mara exclaimed.

Mara and I are trying to figure out what movie we should see tomorrow after school. I at least want to get my mind off of what happened last night. I'm not as freaked out as I am now, but my friends are still protecting me. But I feel like they're a little over protective. I just hope that was my last time I'll be in that experience.

As we're walking in the kitchen, Jerome and Joy are making out. Gross.

"Uh...Guys!", I shout with Mara staring at them," Could you not take it too far?"

"Hey, you would be surprised if you saw Eddie and Patricia doing this", Jerome said.

Eh. He has a good point.

Speaking of that, where is Patricia? I haven't seen here all day today, nor has Mara.

"Have you guys actually seen Patricia this morning?', I ask Joy, Jerome and Mara.

Jerome and Joy shake their heads while Mara stands in front of me saying,

"Actually, I think she told me she was going on a walk to clear her mind."

Wow. That's so unlike her. That's probably why she isn't here. Right when I take a seat on the couch, Fabian walks in the room.

"Hey babe, do you want to see The Awkward Moment or Divergent tomorrow after school?", Mara asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't have a pick for movies. I was just about to watch something on here though, if you want to watch with me", Fabian said.

"I can't I have to ask Joy a question. A VERY important question."

"Oh. That's alright."

While Joy and Mara head out the room, Mara gave Fabian a quick peck on the lips. I seriously need to get a boyfriend.

As Fabian turned on the TV, I was about to ask Jerome if he wanted to play a game of checkers until I got interrupted by Trudy.

"KT! Someone's here to see you!", She shouts.

I make my way to the hallway and find a person at the door...

"MONICA!", I scream while I go up and hug her.

"Hey Rush! You definitely changed a bit. Did you straighten your hair? It looks awesome!", she added

"What are you doing here? It takes forever to get here from America!"

"Well I thought I would just come and see how awesome this house is...um...no offense but it looks kind of creepy."

"it's okay. It ALWAYS is."

As I'm talking to her I notice my other friend from America, Jake who just came in with a lot of bags.

"Hey Jake!" I yelled making him drop a tiny bag

"Hey KT!" he replied.

He looks hilarious with all those bags, but did they have to bring that many? I gave Monica a little glimpse of what the living room and kitchen looks like. Fabian then stood up and walked over to us.

"You must be KT's friend. I'm Fabian. Fabian Rutter."

"I'm Monica. I don't think you knew my name. KT said that you act like a nerd. But you don't look like a nerd, you're actually really cute." Monica said.

"Thank you", he said blushing, "I have a girlfriend by the way, Mara Jaffary."

"Is every boy taken here?"

"Yeah. About everyone is. Except for me." I say.

We waved bye to Fabian and we both went upstairs to my room while Jake still struggles with his bags. He makes me laugh everyday!

* * *

-Eddie's POV-

I'm in my room watching a movie on my laptop. I kept hearing some thumping in the hallway and I decided to go see what it was. When I come out of my room I see a boy who's the same height as me with black hair and white pale skin with brown eyes.

"Are you a new student?", I ask.

"No. I'm just helping one of my friends who's talking to one of your housemates who's also my friend, KT Rush." he responds.

"Who are you?"

"Jake Spinoff. Are you Eddie Miller?"

"Yeah. KT must have mentioned me."

"She mentions people all the time. Even people she never really heard of before. Plus, she used to be happy about EVERYTHING! One time when she was little, she met this really mean girl and she told KT to back off-"

"No way!"

"Yep. Then KT just asked if they could be friends. Then the mean girl stared at her and they all walked of with KT still having a smile on her face!"

"Is she more happy then I thought she would be!?"

"I have no idea man!"

We both started cracking up. I never knew I would bond with one of KT's friends so well. I thought this would be another one of Patricia's ex boyfriends for a second.

"I have to go. Monica might be mad at me if I don't check into our rooms." Jake reminded.

"Oh her name is Monica. I think I remember KT saying something about her. Well, I guess I'll see you around then", I said.

"See you around man."

"Later."

He then heads out the door with about a hundred bags in his arms. Okay that is really funny. I think I just made another best friend. I think KT said something about living in Pennsylvania, so New York seems pretty close to that state. Well I guess-

I get interrupted by a creak from the front door...Patricia?

Oh My God. She looks like she came out of a zombie show. Dirt is all over her and she has a little blood coming down both her hand. I quickly rush over to her and pull her aside to the stairs.

"Yacker, what happened are you okay?", I quickly ask her clearly worried.

"I was just t-taking a quick walk...a-and a person snuck up behind m-me a-and tried to p-possibly k-kill me", She mumbled.

Patricia has never sobbed or cried like this in her life. She wraps her arms around her waist and bawls on my chest.

"I-I think it's the s-same person who t-threatened KT l-last night!"

"Shhh. It's okay. You're safe with me", I say trying to comfort her.

She's still sobbing. So I give her a quick kiss on the forehead. She calms down in my arms a little bit and sobs less. After a few minutes, KT and this other girl then head down the stairs talking.

"Okay so then- Oh My Gosh Patricia!", KT screams.

"Do you want the whole house to hear!?", I yell.

"What happened? I'm Monica by the way.", she asked then added.

"Um Monica I think it would be best if you should leave", KT suggested.

Monica nodded her head and waved at us and KT sat on the other side of Patricia.

"Someone got to me. I think he/she's the same person that got to you", Patricia said nice and calm with tears still streaming down her eyes. I grab hold of her hand and she gives me a weak smile.

"Guys. I think that we should let the police handle this through", KT suggested.

"Why? He/She's threatening us", Patricia said

"Well I mean. Don't you think the more we go after this person, the more harm they'll do to us. Besides, my father always used to say that if you don't bother anyone, they won't bother you."

"KT, I think they'll never leave us alone. It was odd when this person only harmed you and Patricia", I said, "But I have this feeling that when they're spotted, they'll kiss tomorrow goodbye!"

They nod.

* * *

-Fabian's POV-

I hear some voices and walk into the hallway. I see Eddie, Patricia and KT sitting on the stairs.

"Did I miss anything?", I ask.

"The person got to Patricia too", Eddie said.

Not again! We'll this person ever know that we never possibly did anything to upset him or her?

"I'm fine. Just still a little shaken up", Patricia says while standing up and heading into the living room sitting on the couch. Eddie sits next to her and wraps his arm around her still comforting her while KT and I take the other couch. I'm just turning the channel to see if anything interesting on. No...no...no...

"Good Morning UK, I'm Susan Taylor with more news that just happened later today."

Ooh. News!?

"Just yesterday morning as reported from officials, one of the FBI's most wanted has escaped in an unknown place. All officials, police and FBI know is that this person is spotted in the UK."

Oh no. This person could be anywhere here at this point.

"The person has not been identified as male or female, but all police know is that they were just wearing all black clothing and owns a gun and a knife."

We all look at each other in shock. This is the same guy that threatened KT and Patricia and has a knife!

"Another detail people should know is that the person has a hidden voice saying he/she wants revenge on certain people living in the UK right now."

...Are those people us?

"This person is absolutely known to be extremely violent and can get anybody for answers. So as you look at the security footage at a candy shop near London, If anyone out there in the United Kingdom sees this person, please call 999 ASAP. I'm Susan Taylor on Good Morning UK."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What kind of revenge? If you want, you guys can guess on who the killer night possibly be! MONICA CAME! Her and Jake are both new important characters in the book, so keep those two in mind and poor Patricia:( Speaking of, did you guys like the Peddie? Just so you know Peddie is the only couple I can think of for good ideas, but I'm doing all the couples in one chapter soon! Just if you guys don't know, 999 is the emergency call in the UK(similar to 911).**

**Before I go, I want to say thank you to the following;**

_**The Hope**_** Lions**

**_5HMixerFan_ **

**Thank you for the very nice reviews you gave me. Again, I really appreciate it! I will answer your questions soon by the way. You just have to keep reading and find out.**

**Well once again. Goodbye my fellow readers.**

**Sibuna:)**


	5. Chapter 4

** Hey Hey Hey! Now before you get to reading my story I want to say I'm so sorry for taking a long time updating. It was just the last week of the marking period at my school and I had to focus on my grades, but I finally finished! Second, thank you guys for the reviews from my last chapter! Once again, THANK YOU! Lastly, if any of you guys caught that part in the last chapter, where Monica talked about KT's hair, I just thought that I would like KT better if she had her hair straight. I LOVE KT, but it's just my opinion. Alright here's your next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I DON'T OWN HOA!**

* * *

-Alfie's POV-

I want a cupcake. No I don't WANT a cupcake I NEED a cupcake...NOW!

Sorry. All day today I've been electrified. I don't think that's a good word to use at this point but I do feel like that. Yesterday when we were watching TV I had two huge bowls of popcorn with Willow. Some of you guys think it may be impossible to eat two or three bowls of popcorn, but for me, It's possible(and possibly Eddie).

No Alfie! Don't you dare go in the kitchen!...

I walked into the kitchen and I went to the fridge and grabbed a cupcake. As I'm about to walk out, I notice Eddie, Fabian, Patricia and KT all looking at the news. Ugh, I hate the news.

"If anyone out there in the United Kingdom sees this person, please call 999 ASAP. I'm Susan Taylor on Good Morning UK."

I think I want to find out why they're so interested in this.

"Hey. What's going on?", I ask.

They all stand up and look at me. Patricia has a red face with tear stains. Has she been crying?

"Alfie. This is a long story and I think what we tell you will explain the whole thing with Patricia being all teary", Fabian started as Eddie started to hold Patricia, "You see, yesterday night there was this person who was covered in all black and tried to shoot KT."

What!?

"Then, just today which was about...forty five minutes ago? Patricia has almost been shot by the same person and-"

"Wait. Why is this person targeting us the most?"

"Well. I might be wrong, but maybe this person is like...I don't know...depressed or something", Fabian said.

Is that even possible?

"You know, I think he has a point", Patricia states.

"Okay. So we DON'T know is it's a he or she, we DON'T know if they are targeting us the most but we DO know that they have a gun which is really harmful", Eddie says.

"Or the person is a girl and we DON'T know if she-"

"Alfie! We get the DO's and DON'Ts!", Patricia snaps.

Jeez.

"So what do we do now?", KT asked.

"We just relax and wait to see if an idea pops intp our heads", Eddie suggests.

So we just sit in silence for a few minutes and just remain calm...Hold On...

"Um guys", I start, " If the person is possibly targeting us the most, I think the person who it is...is from team evil..."

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

-Eddie's POV-

I'm seriously sick of this guy. I just want everything to stop. But I don't know how because I'm kind of scared. Yeah. Never knew I was a person who can be scared of something. But I really am. I'm mostly scared of what will happen to me and the others.

I have to get my mind off of things. Right now I'm walking to the school to see my dad for lunch. He still likes to call it "Father and Son Bonding Time" which I think is a bit stupid. But I do love my dad so I should see him.

"EDDIE!", a voice shouts at me. I turn around to see two people running toward me. It's Jake and I think that girl right next to him is Monica. I walk over to them so they won't run anymore.

"Hey. Why are you going to the school? I thought you graduated", Jake asked.

"Oh I'm just going to see my dad", I answered.

I can see Monica walking right behind him out of breath.

"Jake! Slow down next time! I can't run as fast as you!", She screamed.

She actually does have a good point in those heels, but she looks good in them.

"Hey. I'm-"

"I know who you are. KT told me all about you"

I start to blush.

"In a good way", she confirms

Okay I have to admit, Monica is hot with her tan skin with again, those high heels. I have no idea if she wears those just to be taller than KT or be her same height, or she just loves heels.

"So where are you headed to?"

"Oh I'm just going to see my dad", I reply.

"Oh cool...where is your dad?", she asks.

'"Oh...I don't like to talk about it. It might be embarrassing."

"We were actually thinking about going to a roller derby game tomorrow. You want to come?", Jake asks.

"Yeah sure, I'll ask KT and the others if you want", I say.

"Awesome!"

I have to admit, I've seen those kind of games in the USA but I've never heard of one in England...I'm probably not smart enough to learn.

"Well, see you around", Jake said.

"Later", I say.

Jake walks off with Monica right behind him. She then turns around to face me and gives me a flirty wave.

Man she's hot.

While I think about that, I get interrupted by my thoughts and hear a beeping on my phone.

_-Unknown Number-_

I nervously look at it and then touch the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Listen here mister. I FINALLY found out what you are or, well, used to be and you are out numbered. Let's face it, you're not even the Osirian anymore, so you're not really a superhero. Your just a worthless piece of trash. No body wants you as their friend anymore. So open your eyes "former" Osirian, before you, the clown, the geek, the sweet one and the feisty one get hurt."

-_End of Call-_

How does this freaking person know who we are?

Oh no...Maybe Alfie is right. The person who's coming after us...is on team evil.

Shoot.

* * *

-Patricia's POV-

I'm up in my room looking at my magazine about make up and fashion. I want to order a purple leather jacket that goes with almost all of my outfits. There's also another date Eddie and I have planned so I want to-

"Patricia!", KT shouts while running through the door.

Oh this better be good.

"What", I say trying to sound excited but a little annoyed.

"Eddie just texted me saying that him Monica and Jake are going to a roller derby game tomorrow!"

A roller derby? Isn't that a game where people with roller skates knock down people and other stuff?

"He was wondering if we could come", KT added.

You know, I don't think It'll be that bad. It'll be just like a date. Except with possibly the whole house coming with us.

"Yeah. Tell him I'll come", I said.

That was really nice of Monica and Jake. KT has told me a lot about Monica and Jake. I think Jake seems like a pretty nice guy while Monica might have an attitude like me. I don't know if she's like that though.

"He also told us that multiple people can go in the rink and skate around"

"Leave me out of it!"

"Jeez. Okay then."

She then walks out the door.

I remember Eddie took me to a roller derby when I was in America with him and we...sort of broke up but I know how everything goes.

This might actually be really fun...I get interrupted by my sound on my laptop which is a little short song by Sick Puppies.

_-Unknown Name-_

Huh. I never had an unknown name anymore. Maybe it's Piper because I accidentally deleted her. I press the "Chat With" button and I see the person that attacked me and KT earlier.

"Hello Williamson", the voice said.

Shoot. Now I'm in trouble.

"What do you want?", I asked harshly.

"Nah Ah Ah. I do the talking, you do the listening. But let's face it, you'll never listen because you're too chit chatty"

I respond by groaning and rolling my eyes.

"It's true. You really are the one that talks to much and NOBODY even wants to listen to you. Maybe that's why Eddie kisses you all the time. He doesn't want to listen to you and he just uses you."

I literally wanted to punch him or her in the face.

"He would never EVER use me!", I shout.

"Yeah yeah princess."

No body ever calls me _princess_(except for weasel).

Without me saying another word, he hangs up. But...maybe he's right. Maybe Eddie doesn't love me and just uses me.

No. That can't be true...right?

* * *

(Later That Night)

-Fabian's POV-

I was the only person in the living room reading my book. There's something weird though. No body has seen Victor in a while, I don't know if he's just out or he's spying on me. That would be so freaking creepy if he is an actual spy though.

I then get interrupted from my thoughts by a ding from my phone.

_-Unknown Text-_

I then get to messages and look at my next text.

_Hey Rutter. Has it occurred to you that everyone thinks you're the geek? Every single person in this house thinks you don't fit in. Let's face it, you'll never be one of them._

Who would send this? I then get another text from the same person.

_Oh and by the way, stop trying to find out who I am, your friends and the entire house gets hurt._

Oh My God...Now my mind is completely blank...

* * *

**This may not be my best chapter, but everyone could possibly get hurt if they keep finding information! So who is this guy and why are they threatening people and Sibuna the most!?**

**So anyway, sorry if the POV's were a little short, but they'll be longer next time and did you guys like how I added the roller derby game in there. Now is any of you guys don't know what this game is, it's a game where people skate around a rink and knock people down. I'm not sure if they play it in the UK, but I just wanted to add something REALLY COOL in here!**

**So Please review! And I promise you guys won't be waiting for a long time on the next chapter!**

**Bye:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Again! Before all of you read, I want to say I'm so sorry for updating a little later than usual. I just have these two huge projects coming up in school and I have to do an amazing job on them. But I got this done! That's all I have to say soooooooooo...Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

-Fabian's POV-

Right now, I thought this was all wrong. But now to when someone says this...Maybe this "unknown" is right. I have a long history about myself being called more then a nerd or geek and I think:

_Slut_

_Gay_

_Loser_

I thought I came out of my shell by the time I came to boarding school, I thought I could do what other people could do, I thought-

"Hey" I got interrupted by Eddie walking. I quickly hid my phone in my pocket before he sat down next to me.

"Hey" I say

Eddie looks at me in confusion. Why did I say hey in a mumble!?

"Hey...can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Oh. Okay. Ask me away."

_Fabian just ask him! No it may be stupid..._

"Do you think I'm bad to the team...you know...a bad influence?" I ask.

"What? No Fabian! You are an awesome person in this team!"

"But would you call me a nerd!?" I ask harshly.

Eddie hesitates.

"...Uh...well...you're not...are you okay?"

Does he not want to answer my question? Is he worried on what I might think on what he says?

"I just think that-"

"Fabian. I can tell you're not yourself. What's going on?" he demanded.

I get interrupted by another text that comes in my phone. I don't want to see the text, but I have to know what he or she sent me. So I take out my phone and read the text which says:

_Go ahead slut. Tell him. If you want him and your other friends to suffer even more...or for them to suffer you..._

As I read it, a sound of thunder booms the house and lightening almost strikes the house. But I don't care at this point on what mother nature is doing.

"Eddie I'm sorry. I have to go." I say.

I head out the entrance from the living room and I think Eddie is back there still asking little questions in his head. As I'm near the entrance, I look outside one of the wonderfully shiny decorated windows near the stairs and see another flash of lightning. I can't even focus if it's blinding my eyes out right now. I thought I was able to trust my friends and...

Wait...

How the heck did that person know I was about to tell Eddie about the text I got!? Was this person spying on me!?

I then focus my head to the door. Suddenly, another boom of thunder brings fright to me and another flash of lightning strikes the...

Oh. My. God...

My eyes are on that very door. The next flash of lightning reveals something black that looks like a body.

I quickly run as fast as possible to get to my room.

Now I know what to expect...

* * *

-Eddie's POV-

I sit upright on the couch and keep questioning to myself if Fabian is okay. Now to answer his last question, I wouldn't call him a nerd, or geek. I would call him a bookworm. A bookworm is totally different word then other words like Fabian...right?

I hear footsteps. It's probably Fabian again...but they're different.

I grab a huge pan from the kitchen and walk slowly to one side of a door.

_Click Click Click! _

The steps come closer and closer and another clap of thunder strikes, until...

"AAHHH!" a voice screams. I then realize the scream came from my Yacker.

"You don't have to scare me Yacker!", I shout.

"You scared me with the pan! What's with the pan anyway?"

I don't think she wants to know.

"Uh...well...never mind."

Patricia gives a slight chuckle and then looks at me. I know that face when she has a smile and frown at the same time and looks at me with her beautiful gray eyes. Or are they green?

Yacker what's wrong? Are you afraid of thunderstorms?" I ask.

She just responds by shaking her head and walks over to me.

"Look. I need to talk to you. It's important..."

I nod my head slowly. We both sit down on one of the couches and she looks at me. I already feel sweat coming down my face like a drop of rain.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I quickly ask before she says anything.

"No!" she quickly responds. "It's just. Do you have a specific reason for...maybe...kissing me when I talk? I sometimes get you don't listen to me."

O...kay? This is a very awkward question.

"Well. Why do you think I call you yacker?"

I slightly chuckle but Patricia just sits there with no reaction to my jokey question. Am I in trouble?

"I just want to know if you've been using me", she blurts out.

"What? Patricia I would never EVER use you. The only person I want to be with if it's the end of the world is you."

I get interrupted by a text. I pull out my phone and read:

_Monica_

_Hey! Still coming tomorrow right? I can't wait 2 see you again!:)_

"Who is that?" Patricia asks.

"Oh. It was just Monica. One of KT's best friends."

"Oh. Yeah...I can't wait to see her."

We sit there in silence...5...4...3...2...

"Have you've been seeing her behind my back?" she snaps.

Here we go again...

"No! I only got to see her when she was with KT, and the time when I saw Jake again, and when she freaking texted me which was about twenty seconds ago! She's also a nice person and she's a really good friend to others." I explain.

"Oh so you think I'm a bully!?"

"I never said that! Although if you would've asked me if you are a bully, you're not a bully! Your just...feisty and hard to get along with?"

"...I'll take it. But I'm still mad at you!"

She then gets up and walks out the door.

"By the way", she says when entering back in the room, "You said that you would never EVER use me, I think you should answer again."

She then walks out the door.

First, I come in and Fabian asks if he's a bad influence to the team, then Patricia comes in and argues with me on if I'm using her?

What the heck is going on!?

* * *

(Midnight)

-Someone's POV-

_Revenge._

The only word I can think of. My plan will be complete soon. I've been waiting for months and finally it will come!

"So. Any information?" I ask.

"Yes. The Eddie is already having problems with his best friend Fabian Rutter and girlfriend Patricia Williamson", my assistant says.

"Perfect. I will destroy every single one of those brats."

"And the Osirian."

"No. Saving the Osirian for last will be our grand finale. We'll just have to get his friends, his girlfriend and his dad first. Then he'll just have to be tortured for ever."

"That makes more sense master."

Finally, I'll get to destroy all of Anubis House and they'll all feel how I'm feeling right now!

"So. When do we start?" my assistant asks.

"Tomorrow. I'm starting to have an idea on what we can to. Some of them are going to a game tomorrow, I'm pretty sure we can do some damage control to one of them", I reply.

My assistant nods his head and smiles.

I start laughing evilly to the top of my lungs. All of you guys out there can just sit back and watch the show. This is going to be a bumpy ride...


End file.
